Dark Forest Meetings
by Twilarose
Summary: These are short stories about what happens when a creature dies. I know the summary sucks, I know. If you have any ideas, let me know. No flames! R&R!
1. Sunflash

**Prolouge**

Dark Forest's gates remained closed, only opening to those who have died. Many creatures lay within, mothers and fathers, young and old, evil and good. At some point, families are reunited with their loved ones. Listen now, for what I tell you is how they see each other again.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The drums beat out across the foggy land. Another creature was coming to Dark Forest. The great gates swung slowly forward, without making a sound, to reveal Sunflash the Mace. The time had finally for the great badger to join the ranks of this barren place. Sunflash gazed around, as if looking for something. He thought he heard the rustling of wings, but nothing came to him. He walked on, always with the feeling that somebeast was following him. Finally, it was more the former Badger Lord could stand. He spun around, raising his great mace as he roared, "Well, show yourself!" But nobeast answered. Then heard it again, the distinct sound of wings beating. A slow smile of understanding made it's way across Sunflash's face. Reaching into his belt, he pulled out a fresh, green leaf. Splitting it, he blew, making a sound he had not made in a long time.

Suddenly, a kestral swooped down. It was Skarlath. As the hawk landed on Sunflash's shoulder, more shapes began to materialize out of the gloom. Sunflash reconized his mother, Bella, now the picture of youth. With her was his father, Barkstripe, his grandsire, Boar the Fighter, and his great-grandsire, Lord Brocktree. Sunflash the Mace had come home.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. If you have any ideas, let me know. I will not write another chapter until I get a review. R&R**


	2. Deyna

**Chapter 2**

The strong otter wandered through Dark Forest. Death had restored him to his youth, once again he was strong and powerful. Ignoring the leering forms of the figures from his dark childhood, he pressed on. He could hear their chanting as he walked away. "Traitor, traitor. Zann Juskarath Taggerung!" But Deyna ignored them. They were not important to him. All he wished was to find his father.

* * *

After a while, Deyna begain to tire of his searched. Suddenly, a great badger rose up in front of him. Deyna froze, not knowing what to expect. But he need not have worried. The female badger smiled a friendly smile, and pointed in a different direction chuckling, "You may be a great warrior, but you're terrible at finding your way. Just turn right and keep walking until you find what you're looking for."

Deyna nodded. "Thank you marm. Who are you?"

The badger smiled fondly. "I was one of your sister's closest friends when I lived. I was called Cregga Rose Eyes." With that, she vanished.

* * *

After walking for a while, Deyna noticed a figure up ahead. He sped up, and soon realized it was an otter like himself. Maybe he could help him find his father. The otter stopped, and slowly turned around. Deyna gasped. It was like looking at himself. The otter smiled, and opened his paws wide, saying, "Welcome to Dark Forest, my son."

* * *

**Same rules as last time people. If you liked the story and want me to continue, than R&R! **


	3. Gorath and Salixa

**Chapter 3**

As Gorath and Salixa walked through Dark Forest gates, Gorath felt a wave of excitement. Finally, he would be able to see his grandparents again, as well as meet his parents. Salixa was also anxious to see the Tabura again. The fog, however, was making it difficult to search for their loved ones. Eventually, they decided that they should take a short rest. As they lay on the ground, Gorath noticed a figure approaching. As it came closer, Gorath could not surpress a cry of despair. It was Orkwil. The badger had not realized that his friend had passed on to Dark Forest. He rose, and walked toward the hedgehog. Orkwil took his friend's paws and said, "Don't despair, Gorath. Yore journey is almost over. Rest now, and when you wake up, head straight north. Goodbye for now, friend Gorath." With that, he vanished into the mist.

* * *

Gorath did what his friend said, and when they woke, he and Salixa headed north. Gorath marveled on how much wiser Orkwil seemed. All those who he had known when he fought Vizka Longtooth had died, "Mad" Maudie, Rangval, and many more. Gorath had assumed that Orkwil was still living, but he had not had much contact with the Abbey. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he failed to notice the approaching figures. Fortunatly, Salixa was paying attention. Grabbing her husband's paw, she rushed forward. It was the ones the were searching for. Salixa ran into the Tabura's arms while Gorath greeted his grandparents. Then he turned to the parents he had never known. No words needed to be said. Gorath was finally where he belonged.

* * *

**Please R&R, I'm running out of ideas!**


	4. Skipper

**Chapter 4**

As Skipper Warthorn strode through Dark Forest gates, he was greeted by an old-looking hedgehog. Startled, for he had never seen such a creature before in his lifetime, he greeted the oldster, "Good day to you, sir. Beggin' yore pardon, but, who are you?"

Chuckling, the hedgehog answered, "Never mind who I am. How can I help you, Skipper of Camp Willow?"

Skipper was starting to feel suspicious. How had this hedgehog known who he was? Plus, his voice sounded strangely familar. He decided could ask these questions later, and answered, "Well, I'm lookin' for me brother, the Mask. Do you think you could help me, matey?"

The hedgehog nodded. "I think I can, Skip. I know Mask quite well. Follow me."

* * *

After following the hedgehog for a few hours, Skipper began to feel annoyed. What was taking the oldster so long? Just as he was about to voice his thoughts, the hedgehog stopped and told him to wait here. Than he disappeared. After a few moments, Skipper saw somebeast approaching. It was his brother! He ran forward and embraced him, saying, "It's good to see you again Mask."

The Mask stepped back, pretending to be confused. "What are you talking about Skip? I was with you the entire time."

Skipper's jaw dropped. "You mean...?"

"Yes, I was that old hedgehog. It was a simple trick to fool you."

Rubbing his paw roughly against his eyes, Skipper said in a hoarse voice, "You could always fool me, brother."

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming, people!**


	5. Martin

**Chapter 5**

A beautiful mousemaid stood by the gates of Dark Forest, waiting anxiously for the next creature to step through the gates. Finally, she was rewarded with the sight of a sword carrying mouse stepping through the gates. A first she stayed hidden, watching him. The mouse was a strong looking warrior, though he was dressed in a simple habit. The sword at his side was a dangerous looking thing, with a shining, double-edged blade and a red, pommel stone hilt. Once she was sure he was the one she was looking for, she decided to reveal herself to the warrior.

Martin the Warrior was surprised to see Rose to appear out of nowhere. For a moment they just stood there, gazing at each. Finally, Rose rushed into Martin's arms and he held her close to him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he said, "Oh Rose, I'm so sorry. It's my fault you died. Please forgive me."

Rose drew away, smiling through her tears. "Silly, there's nothing to forgive. It wasn't anybeast's fault but Badrang's. Now come with me. I have something to show you."

Martin followed her, all the while asking questions. "Are your parents here?"

"Yes, but don't worry. They hold no resentment against you."

"What about Brome?"

"No, he's still alive, but I think it won't be long before he joins us."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Be quiet! We're almost there."

* * *

After some more walking, Rose stopped. Martin saw two beasts waiting for them. He turned to Rose, hoping for a hint on who they were. Rose only smiled and motioned for him to go on. Martin only had to walk a few steps before one of the figures stepped forward. Martin froze. Although he didn't remember her, he reconized her as his mother. Sayna smiled proudly and took her son's paw, saying, "My son, ever since I died, I have watched you grow to be a warrior. No mother can be more proud than I am right now."

Martin's father, Luke, also stepped forward, saying, "I am proud of you as well, son. You have honored the name of the warrior."

Martin held his parents paws, saying, "Mother, Father, I have waited a long time for this day. To see you, Rose,and Grandmother Windred. Also to be able see my friends, Boar the Fighter, Timballisto, Abbess Germaine, Felldoh, and all my other friends. Honestly, I am glad to be here."

Rose joined the family. "So are we Martin, so are we."

* * *

**My thanks to avatargirl4eva for giving me the idea for this chapter. R&R.**


	6. Matthias

**Chapter 6**

Matthias, former Warrior of Redwall, walked into Dark Forest. Restored to his former youth, the mouse took stock of his surroundings. All he could see was a thick fog. Even though he could not see anybeast, he felt as though somebeast was calling to him. So Matthias followed the voices, wondering what was in store for him. As the warrior walked, he became lost in his thoughts. He was anxious to see his friends that had already passed on. While he was remembering lost comrades, he had the feeling he was being watched. Before he could react however, sparrows swooped down and Guosim shrews appeared out of nowhere. Matthias stared at them, too surprised to speak. Then a sparrow and a shrew stepped forward. Tears filled Matthias' eyes as he reconized his old friends. He embraced them, saying, "Log-a-Log, Warbeak, it's so good to see you again."

Log-a-Log patted his friend's back. "Aye, you too, Matthias. We'll have to catch up later. Right now, you've got a journey to complete."

Matthias looked confused. "What do mean?"

Warbeak flapped her wings in agitation. "No talk now Matthias mouse. Go now, go now!" The sparrows flew away and the shrews disappeared, leaving Matthias alone and feeling confused.

* * *

Matthias walked onward, wondering what his friends meant by 'a journey to complete'. Up ahead, he noticed a small crowd gathered. Curious, Matthias sped up. When he came closer, the warrior reconized them as his friends from Redwall. Among them were Basil Stag Hare, Constance, Abbot Mordalfus, Abbot Mortimor, Methuselah, and his own dear wife, Cornflower. Matthias took her paw, while gazing into Methuselah's still old eyes. The old mouse winked at his former student, saying, "Come now, Matthias. We've got a journey to finish."

Matthias was starting to feel very annoyed. "What do mean by journey? I'm getting sick and tired of all these secrets."

Cornflower squeezed her husband's paw, reassuring him, "Don't worry, dear. You'll find out soon enough. Come now, we must go, or we'll be late."

So Matthias set out once more, with Methuselah and Cornflower to accompany him.

* * *

After a few hours of walking, Matthias started complaining again. "What's taking so long?"

Cornflower had to try her hardest not to laugh as Methuselah shook his paw under Matthias' nose saying, "Now listen here, you young rip. This is for your own benefit. So stop the whining and keep walking!"

Matthias waved his paws in mock fear. "Oh no sir. Don't hurt me now. Hey, can you hear that?"

The others listened, and heard the sound of drums beating. Suddenly, a whole mass of beasts appeared in front of them. They were the warriors of old, Boar the Fighter, Sunflash the Mace, Luke the Warrior, Mariel Gullwacker, and many others. In front of them stood Martin the Warrior. He motioned for Matthias to step forward. Matthias obeyed, and knelt before the great warrior. Martin spread his paws out wide, and spoke, "Matthias of Redwall, you have served your home and it's creatures well. It is my greatest honor to welcome you to Dark Forest."

* * *

**_Mucho gracias _to Hera Ledro for the idea. Keep reviewing!**


	7. Triss

**Chapter 7**

Trisscar Swordmaid entered Dark Forest with an air of determination. The brave squirrel was not sad about dying. Like Shogg, she had died in battle when a gang of vermin attacked her while she was in Mossflower unarmed. Triss had fought bravely but was eventually brought down. Now she was in Dark Forest with only one goal, to find Shogg. Triss had blamed herself for her friend's death, for he had given his life for her. But now she was going to make it all right, she was going to find the brave otter.

* * *

After a few hours wandering through Dark Forest, Triss began to loose hope. She was lost, and nobeast was around to help her find her way. Just as she was about to give up, Triss heard pawsteps behind her. She spun around, and burst into tears. Standing in front of her was Drufo. She fell into his arms, weeping, "Oh, Drufo, I'm so sorry."

Drufo smiled at her, his own eyes sheding tears. "Huh, sorry for what, missie? Twasn't yore fault. It was that white streak o' slime that killed me, not you. There, there, dry yore eyes now. Listen, I didn't come here to see ye cry like this."

Triss dried her eyes, smiling at her old friend. "Then why did you come Drufo?"

"Well, it's apparent ye need help findin' that otter friend o' yours."

"Oh Drufo! You'll really help me find Shogg?"

"Tell ye what. I'll show ye where to go, but I'll let ye find him yoreself. You'll probably want to see each other without anybeats intrudin'." Drufo's cheek was still damp from where Triss had kissed it. He watched the squirrelmaid run off in the direction he had directed her. He smiled fondly, than vanished into the gloom.

* * *

Triss hurtled through the the fog, desperate to find Shogg. Suddenly, she tripped and fell. A strong paw helped her up, and Triss found herself staring into the kind eyes of her father. Roc Arrem smiled down at his only child and said, "Go now, my little Trisscar. Find your friend." With that, he vanished.

* * *

As Triss walked onward, she noticed that somebeast was following her. She decided to pretend that she hadn't seen them, and continued on her way. After a hour, Triss realized that she was still being followed. Annoyed, she decided to deal with this creature once and for all. However, before she could react, Triss was grabbed from behind. She squirmed wildly, shouting, "Let me go you flithy, rotten vermin!"

"Oh, so I'm vermin now, eh? Wot ever happened to 'best mate I ever had'?"

Triss started to cry again when she realized the creature holding on to her was Shogg. She held him close, apologizing as she did. "Shogg, oh my Shogg, you gave your life for me. You didn't have to, you know."

The otter shook his head at her words. "That's where yore wrong, mate. You had a much more promisin' future than me. Besides, yore my friend. I would have given my life for you a thousand times for you."

"Well, you'll never have to worry about that again, mate. We're together again, forever."

* * *

**Thanks Blissey! The rest of you, R&R.**


	8. Tsarmina

**Chapter 8**

The pitiful form of a defeated wildcat crawled its way into Dark Forest. Her once beautiful coat was matted and her silken robes torn. She was Tsarmina, former Queen of the Thousand Eyes and Ruler of Kotir. She glanced around fearfully, as if still expecting attack. Seeing that there was no other creature around, Tsarmina straightened up and smoothed her fur. Suddenly, a enormous badger loomed up in front of her. The former queen let out a shriek of fear and made to run for it. However, the badger grabbed her before she could move. Sobbing, Tsarmina begged, "Oh spare me! I'll never come back here again, you have my word! Just let me go!"

The badger roared at her, "Silence vermin! Cease your wails. I am Boar the Fighter, and it is time for you to pay for your horrible crimes." Just as he finished, a large group of creatures appeared before them. They were the ones Tsarmina had vented her wrath on, squirrels, otters, mice, even some of her own solders. Tsarmina cringed as her own father stepped forward.

Verdauga looked at his only daughter with a look of distaste and said, "You were willing to kill me in order to gain power. I hope you get the worse punishment possible."

Tsarmina was about to protest when she was interrupted by a young mousewife. She pointed at Tsarmina and said, "I am called Merri. I had a husband and three little ones. Then one day you killed me because my bread did not please you. My children had to grow up without their mother because of you."

Tsarmina was shaking as a slim, gray otter without a tail approached her. It was the Mask, the one who had took the arrow meant for Gingervire. He said, "I don't regret dyin', for I died supportin' a cause I believed in. But you caused my brother pain when I died, so I 'ope you'll feel the pain he did."

Boar the Fighter nodded at the otter. "That is a good idea, Mask." He turned to Tsarmina. "Before you are sent to Hellgates, you shall feel the pain you have inflicted on your victims." Before she could protest, Tsarmina was filled with the feelings of grief, fear, and starvation. She felt the pain of the wounds she had dealt out. Such was her agony that she could not contain a howl of pain. She lay writhing on the for several minutes until the punishment had ended. Then she was dragged to The Land of No Stars, where all evil spirits are forced to spend an eternity.

* * *

From where he lay, Martin the Warrior could see the final fate of Tsarmina. He smiled to himself, feeling that she had gotten exactly was she deserved.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I went on my vacation, you see, and the place I went had no Internet access. You can show your forgiveness by reviewing.**


	9. Bragoon and Saro

**Chapter 9**

An otter paced in front of the gates of Dark Forest. Though he was not as big as most, he had the look of a warrior. This otter was Bragoon of Redwall, brother of Toran and companion of Sarobando. The two brave souls had willing given up their lives to save Horty, Fenna, and Springald. Now Bragoon was waiting for Saro join him at Dark Forest. He did not have to wait long. Slowly, the gates creaked open to reveal Saro. She walked in to greet her friend. Bragoon hugged the squirrel, saying as he did, "Well mate, we finally made it 'ere. I must admit, it ain't nothin' like we imagined."

Saro looked around at the heavy fog. "Aye, yore right there mate. This ain't nothin' like the stories we were told."

"That's because ye heard the stories from creatures who were still living." The friends spun around to see an ancient looking mouse watching them. Her fur was silver and leaned on a cane, yet her eyes had an youthful glimer to them. The mouse shakily extended her paw to the pair, introducing herself as she did. "I am called Lyra, first creature to join Dark Forest. I know who ye are, yore Bragoon and Sarobando."

Saro was surprised at the old ones' knowledge. "How do ye know who we are, marm?"

Lyra started to walk off, calling over her shoulder as she did, "Follow me if ye want to know!"

* * *

After walking for a few hours, the trio came across a well. Saro leaned over to look into it and gasped. Instead of water, there was a silver liquid that seemed to glow. Saro turned to Lyra, asking, "Wot is that?"

Lyra came to stand next to the squirrel. "That is our seeing well. We can everything that happens down on earth."

Bragoon's eyes widened. "You mean you can see anything you want?"

"Aye, just about. Is there somebeast ye want to see?"

Saro nodded. "We wish to see Horty, Springald and Fenna." At that, the liquid in the well started to swirl. The three creatures leaned over to the image that appeared before them. The three youngsters were on a shrew log boat. Fenna and Springald sat on some mats while Horty paraded around while waving Martin's sword above his head. Suddenly, the sword slipped from Horty's paw and landed on his foot. While Horty jumped around holding his injured foot, Fenna walked over and took the sword back to her seat. Then the image faded.

Bragoon nodded. "Those young 'uns will be alright. Lyra, could we see wot's goin' on at Redwall?" Once again, the silver liquid changed to reveal some Dibbuns running around the lawn. Abbot Carrul and Toran sat on a nearby wheelbarrow watching the youngsters play. Bragoon and Saro were amazed to see Martha walk over to the pair a sit next to them.

As the image faded, Saro turned to her friend, surprise all over her face. "How did Martha learn to walk?"

Lyra joined the pair. "Twas sheer willpower that helped the maid. Now that ye have seen yore friends, ye are free to spend yore time here as ye wish. In time, the fog will fade to yore eyes to create whatever image ye wish. Good luck." With that, Lyra vanished. Bragoon and Saro walked off together, ready to start their new lives in Dark Forest.

* * *

**Y'all review now, ya hear! Many thanks to Mariel of RW.**


	10. Tammo

**Chapter 10**

Captain Tamello De Fformelo Tussock of the Long Patrol entered Dark Forest. Cut down in a battle against searats, the warrior seemed eager to enter this gloomy place. He had served Russano the Wise for 10 seasons, and was still young. Fate is cruel that way. Yet Tammo seemed to show no sorrow with his untimely death. One who didn't know him would say he was happy about it, and in some ways, he was. As soon as the great gates closed behind him, Tammo set off in search of his friend and mentor, Russa Nodrey.

He didn't have to search long. Russa came hurtling out of the gloom like a thunder bolt, almost knocking Tammo over. Tammo let out a yelp of surprise. "I say, Russa old chap, do you have to give me a blinkin' heart attack?

Russa replied in her no nonsense tone, "Ye can't have a heart attack, Tammo. Yore dead."

"Oh. Forgot about that."

Russa raised an eyebrow. "How can ye forget yore dead?"

"Simple. You get run over by mad squirrel."

* * *

The two friends, not being ones for emotional reunions, wandered off, catching up on old times. Russa told Tammo of how she'd met many other warrior squirrels, such as Lady Amber and Ranguvar Foeseeker while Tammo bragged about his military career. After many hours of talking, Russa asked Tammo a personal question.

"So tell me Tammo, how's yore Lady Pasque?" When Tammo stayed silent, she groaned, "Don't tell me ye forgot her too."

"I most certainly have not, wot!" retorted Tammo indigently. Then in a quieter voice, "I just don't want to remember her."

Russa stared incredulously at her friend. "How could ye not want to remember yore own wife?"

Keeping his eyes down, Tammo replied in a low voice, "Not just her, but m'daughter Bree as well. I don't know 'ow many seasons it'll be till I see them, an' I don't want to spend it thinkin' 'bout them."

Russa threw a comforting paw around her friend's shoulders. " Don't worry about, mate. As long as ye have me, the seasons will fly by lik a bird on the wind."

* * *

**I am so sorry about the wait. School started so I've got that to worry about. I'm afraid it's going to be the same with my other stories as well. Speaking of which, if you could read and review them, I would be very happy. What else? Oh yeah! Thanks to Blissey for the chapter idea and that I'm very sorry. Please R&R!**


	11. The Dibbuns

**Chapter 11**

"Stop that! You there, wotsyourname, come back here an' sit down, wot! No, no, don't hit her!" Memm Flackery threw up her paws. "I say, Cregga, Bella, help me!"

"Sorry Memm," called Bella, "We've got our work cut out for us over here!"

"Well, how in the name of fur an' whiskers are we goin' to control this lot, wot? There are only three of us and a whole army of these bloomin' Dibbuns!"

Dark Forest did have a considerable amount of babes. War, sickness, and starvation had brought them here. There were too many for one creature to look after, so the Dibbuns were divided into groups with a few creatures to look after them. Of course, there were days when the Dibbuns drove their caretakers to the brink of insanity.

Cregga was making sure the Dibbuns didn't wander off. Death had given her her sight back, and she spotted a small hedgehog toddling off into the gloom. She caught him by the back of his smock and dragged him back to the others, scolding him as she did, "You little rascal. You know better than to go off on your own."

The babe scowled. "Thatta no fun. Wanna play chase. Chase me Miz Cregga!"

The badger growled playfully. "Oh, I'll chase you. I'll chase you til your paws drop off. Come here!"

The tiny hedgehog squealed and started to dash off into the mist, but was intercepted by Bella. Lifting the struggling infant into the air, the female badger glared at her companion. "Really, Cregga, it's hard enough to keep these young ones under control. Do you really have to chase them off into who knows where?"

"My apologies, friend," replied Cregga, "I just never had the chance to play such games while I lived."

Bella's eyes softened. "I know, my friend. But now is not the time to relive the life we never had. We have a responsibility to these young one; we must look out for them until their parents arrive."

"Can you two stop gossipin' an' give me a little help over here?" The Dibbuns had decided to charge Memm in an attempt for freedom, knocking the poor harenurse over. Cregga managed to drag the babes off of Memm while Bella helped her up. As she straightened out her dress, Memm complained, "How are we ever goin' to get this lot to calm down, wot?"

Both badgers were at a loss, and Dibbuns were getting more rowdy by the second. A voice drifted out the gloom. "Dost thou think that they would enjoy a story?"

Old Lyra hobbled towards the three caretakers, leaning heavily on her walking stick. Her fur was silver with age, but her eyes still shone brightly behind her spectacles.

Bella shrugged. "We've told them every story we know, but you're welcome to give it a try."

It took a while to calm the Dibbuns down. The three nursemaids managed to form them into a semi-circle around Lyra. A little shrewmaid complained loudly, "Awwww why we haff to do dis? Don't wanna lissen to some story!"

The rest of the Dibbuns joined in with their complaints.

"Th' ground's all wet n' mooshy."

"Chase! Play chase!"

"Waaaah! Miz Bell! Fiddle's touchin' me!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Enough!" Cregga slammed her paws together, creating a loud booming sound. The Dibbuns fell into a startled silence as she lectured them. "Now, Miss Lyra is trying to do a nice thing for you, so I don't want to her another word, understand?" There was no response, so Cregga nodded at Lyra to continue.

Lyra leaned heavily on her stick. "I thank ye, Cregga. Now tis not really a story I wish to tell thee; tis more of a history, a lesson."

A little squirrel grumbled under his breath. "Aw, just like Sissa Trin back at th' Habbey."

Bella cuffed him lightly over the ears. "Hush now. Listen to what Miss Lyra has to say."

The old mouse ignored the interruption and continued, "I hath been here many a long season, so I know this Dark Forest very well. I can answer any question that thou might have."

A mousebabe raised his paw. "Where the mean ol' rat tha' got me?"

"He is in Hellgates, child; a vile place ruled by the dark fox Vulpuz."

A hoglet buried her face in her paws. "Whooo, I'm afeared of fosskers!"

Memm scooped her up, comforting her as she did. "There there. That big ol' bully isn't gonna get you. Huh, I'd like to see him try, wot wot!"

"Miz Lyra, why yew all old an' we is likkle?"

Lyra smiled at the dormouse that had asked the question. "This is the form I prefer. If I had wanted to, I could hath been young and beautiful again. But no; I feel that this form is best suited for my role in Dark Forest, since I am the eldest. Hast thou met old Methuselah? He hast kept his old body, for he feels that it shows his knowledge and wisdom. Thou art young because thou hast not seen much life, and all the joy and pain it brings."

The dormouse yawned. "S'alright. I like being likkle."

The shrewmaid that had complained earlier cut in loudly. "Why is all dark an' froggy? I don't like it!"

Cregga shook her paw at her. "Shame on you! Wait your turn then ask nicely."

"No, tis fine, Cregga. When thou first arrive to the Dark Forest, all thou can see is fog. But when thou hast been here for a time, it fades and is replaced with a more pleasing image. There are many here, so it becomes fog again. Tell me, little one, what dost thou see when thou art alone?"

The little shrew's voice quivered. "I'm on my daddy's logboat, an' I see fishies an' my fav'rite tree an' . . . I miss my mommy an' daddy!"

She burst into tears, and the other Dibbuns soon joined in. Cregga picked her up and wiped her tears away. "Shh, it's alright, don't cry. You'll see your mommy and daddy again someday. How about Bella sings you a song; would you like that?"

Bella obliged with a simple ditty. Soon all tears had vanished as the Dibbuns listened to the badger's simple song.

"If I could fly, where would I go?

Over mountains, over seas?

Over forests, over plains?

No, I'd fly and I'd fly,

Back to my dear home.

There are hills and trees,

And a stream for the fish.

That is where I would go,

If I could only fly."

Bella sang the song three more times until all the Dibbuns had fallen asleep. Cregga crept among the sleeping babes, chuckling. "Look at Memm! She's asleep, too!"

The harenurse was flat on her back, covered in snoring infants. Lyra smiled at the sight. "Aye, but she needs it. Let her sleep." The ancient mouse suddenly froze; a faraway look in her eyes. "Bella?"

"Yes, friend?"

"A new babe hath entered Dark Forest. Go and fetch him."

* * *

A small mouse stood near the gates of Dark Forest. Although he was only a babe, he had gray fur and eyes as old as Lyra's. When Bella lumbered out of the mist, he showed no surprise or fear. It was almost as if he had been expecting her.

Bella stooped down to the mouse's level and spoke to him gently, "Hello there, little one. What is your name?"

The mouse's voice showed no sign of baby talk; it was mature and educated. "My name is Brian. Are you Bella?"

The badger was surprised. "Yes, but . . . how did you know?"

Brain shrugged. "I'm not sure. You just seem familiar to me. I feel as if I know you, even though we have never met. Is this Dark Forest?" Bella nodded. "Ah, I thought so. It certainly isn't the way I imagined it."

Bella shook her head in confusion, but decided not to dwell too much on the odd mouse's behavior. She held out her paw saying, "Come with me Brian. I am going to take you somewhere to the other Dibbuns. I'm sure you'll make plenty of new friends."

Brian followed Bella willingly, looking around him in fascination. They did not speak much. When they had reached the main group, Bella told Brain to lay down with the others and try to get some sleep; there was no sign of Lyra.

As soon as Brian closed his eyes, he found himself in Redwall Abbey's Great Hall. He was surrounded by a great number of creatures, all of which he knew. Brain smiled, and spoke to his audience.

"Who says that I am dead, knows not at all . . ."

* * *

**Wow. First off, I want to apologize for not updating for over two years. I'm a really bad procrastinator. So I decided to write you an extra long chapter and beg for your forgiveness.**

**I know you're not supposed to say this, but I really like this chapter. I saw it as a kind of infomercial. Someone gave me the idea for this, but I can't remember who. Thanks anyway!**

**I hope that you all noticed my tribute to Brain Jacques. His death hit me really hard. I wrote a little eulogy for him on my profile, if you want to see it.**

**Speaking of my profile, it is the craziest thing I have ever seen. Go and check it out. It has a bunch of stuff for people to copy and paste.**

**Well, that's it for now. The next chapter will be on Hellgates, but I have no idea when it will be up. Again, I'm so sorry for not updating. Review and I'll give you Memm Flackery.**


End file.
